


Creating a Family

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Motherhood, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Silly, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Joan and Vera decide to start a family but are they able to face the challenges that lie ahead?
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 64





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> These amazing characters don't belong to me but the plot is all mine. I hope you all enjoy chapter one!

"Vera and Joan Ferguson," a nurse called out. 

Joan squeezed Vera's hand reassuringly as they walked hand in hand to the doctor's office. 

A woman wearing a white lab coat which read "Dr. Ana Michaels" stood up from behind her oak desk and greeted the couple with a broad smile. 

"You two must be Vera and Joan Ferguson, please take a seat" she offered the women bottles of water before sitting back down. 

"Today will be about going over both of your test results. Of course, I am here to answer any questions or concerns you might have" Dr. Michaels grabbed a folder from a pile beside her "Vera, let's start with you. Your blood work came back normal, so no worries there. The ultrasound looks great, as well. You have beautiful ovaries. Overall you should have no issues carrying a pregnancy full term." Both Joan and Vera exchanged broad smiles. 

"Now for you, Joan, you have a fair amount of eggs left; however, you are in the very beginning stages of menopause. It says here that you and Vera are looking at reciprocal IVF. If your eggs are being used, I would start the harvesting process sooner rather than later. Although your ovaries and uterus are in good shape, I do strongly recommend Vera carry the baby. A pregnancy at your age is considered high risk."

She put the other file away "you are a prime couple for reciprocal IVF. The next step is choosing a sperm donor." Dr. Michaels handed them a few pamphlets "these are sperm bank options. You go online and make a profile. All donors are anonymous. Finding a donor can be an overwhelming process, so please take your time. Once you find a compatible donor, then we can start the IVF process." 

After leaving the office, the women went into the car and sat in silence. 

"Wow" 

"Wow is right." 

"Seems we have a lot to think about," Joan stated as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Second thoughts ?" Vera asked nervously 

Joan grasped Vera's hand, "absolutely not. I'm so excited to go on this journey with you, Vera." 

~

A few days later, Joan and Vera sat at the Governor's desk during their lunch break. Both looking at the computer screen intently. 

"You would think you're buying a shirt or something with all these filters. I don't even know where to begin." 

"I have an idea" Joan retrieved a piece of paper and a pen "let's write down a list of attributes we are looking for in a donor." 

"Let's start with physical characteristics," Joan suggested. "Considering we are using my egg, I think it would be wise for us to choose hair and eye color based on your likeness." 

Vera took a perfectly sharpened yellow pencil and began writing. 

Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: light brown  
Skin tone: Fair  
Height: 5'5-5'8 

"Joan, what nationalities are you ?" 

"Russian, French, and Japanese. What about you ?" 

"I know for a fact English, but other than that, I'm not entirely sure. I know nothing about my dad's side," she added solemnly. "I've always wanted to do one of those ancestry DNA tests. I want our child to know about both their parents' heritages and cultures." 

Joan nodded in agreement, "I think that would be fascinating. Who knows, maybe there's some fiery Russian in your blood." 

Vera chuckled and added to the list. 

Nationality: English 

"There's even a filter for personality," Vera pointed out. 

"How would you describe me," Joan asked with a tone of amusement. 

Vera places a finger on her chin and teasingly observed her wife, "hmm, well, you're highly intelligent and headstrong. You're also passionate and, at times, intimidating. Definitely hard working and fiercely loyal. Not to mention a germaphobe." 

Joan playfully swatted her, "hey !" 

"It's true, but it's part of what makes you, you," she pecked Joan on the lips "Now do me !" 

The Governor shook her head and smirked at her deputy's eagerness "well, my little mouse, you're compassionate. At one time, I viewed it as a weakness, but now I know it is one of your strengths. You're able to get through to the women in a way that I never could. You're also resilient and driven." 

After exchanging another brief kiss, Joan wrote down. 

Personality traits: Compassionate and Hardworking

Next was religion, a topic which neither women often discussed. Their wedding was on the beach with only a handful of people present, so no religious ceremonies took place. 

"I was raised Catholic" Vera began, "I went to Sunday school and whatnot, but other than that, we only went to church on holidays." 

"My father was Jewish. I'm not sure about my mother. My father never celebrated holidays, so religion was never a key factor growing up." Joan spoke the last part sadly. "We could always celebrate both Jewish and Catholic holidays with the malen'kiy, but we don't have to talk about that until later."Joan picked up her pen, "now back to the task at hand. I suppose we should write down Catholicism for religion." 

Vera nodded, "sounds good, my love." 

Religion: Catholic 

"Now, education." 

Vera put her hand up before Joan could continue, "they don't have to have a doctorate." 

"And why not ?" She responded incredulously 

"Well, for one, I don't have a doctorate. I think a master's degree will suffice." 

"Our child should have the best of the best; however, if that is what you want, who am I to disagree." 

Vera placed her hand on top of Joan's "Look, why don't we put both" the younger woman knew that this would be the first of many compromises she would be making during this process.

Education: Masters, Doctorate 

"Interests, well, that should be easy. I would like our child to be well-rounded." 

"Agreed" 

Joan began to write 

Interests: athletics, music, art, science 

"Profession is next," Vera stated. "How about corrections officer." 

Joan raised her eyebrows, "you can't be serious. Vera, have you met the baboons we work with on a daily basis." 

Vera began to laugh so hard she snorted "if they turn out like Fletch, there won't be too much going on between the ears." 

Joan shuddered at the thought, "there's absolutely no way our child will turn out like that Neanderthal. Our choices are obvious. Engineer, Lawyer, and Doctor." 

"What about educator?" Vera added 

"How about Professor? Sounds more official," Joan responded.

Vera rolled her eyes "it just sounds fancier." 

"Write it down, woman !" her wife joked. 

Occupation: Doctor, Engineer, Lawyer, Professor. 

The deputy sighed, "now all we have to do is insert our medical records and hit enter are you ready to take the second step." 

Joan cupped Vera's cheeks, "let's do it."


	2. The Ideal Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all audiences :) Enjoy!

Later that evening, Joan and Vera were cuddled on the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand. For the second time that day, they were looking at a computer screen. 

"Look at this one, he's a lawyer and went to Harvard." 

"But he has green eyes and red hair. I would rather find someone who looks more like you." 

At this point, the women had been scrolling through various profiles for almost two hours, searching for the ideal sperm donor. The couple couldn't come to an agreement. 

"Wait, Joan, look at him." 

The older woman stopped scrolling and clicked on the profile. 

Skin tone: Olive   
Hair: brunette   
Eyes: blue   
Height: 5'7  
Nationality: English, Irish   
Religion: Catholic  
Education: masters   
Profession: educator   
Interests: football, history, robotics, and acting   
Personality: Selfless, humorous, outgoing   
Genetically compatible: yes   
Available in your country: yes 

"What do you think?" Vera asked hopefully 

Joan grinned, "I think we've found our guy." 

After filling out the various forms, Joan picked up the smaller woman and spun her around, making Vera squeal. 

~

"It's lovely to see you both again," Dr. Michaels greeted, "it seems that everything is in order regarding your donor, so congratulations. Now let's talk IVF treatment. Joan, it says here you're the Governor of Wentworth Prison." 

"I am." 

"I would imagine such a profession is time-consuming and stressful." 

"At times, yes." 

"Do you work every day?" 

Joan nodded, "unless I'm sick or have a more pressing matter to attend to." 

"I assume you have done your research and are aware the egg retrieval process takes a toll on one's body."

"That is why Vera and I have decided that while I go through treatment, I take a leave of absence." 

Dr. Michaels grinned, "Fantastic. On the first day of your cycle call, and we will schedule blood work. You need to come in anywhere from 2-4 days after your cycle has begun. If you haven't already, I suggest you get everything in order work-wise." 

~

"Joan, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before. You're not doing this alone. I'll be next to you the whole time." 

She took a sip of water and breathed in deeply. "Here goes nothing." 

After official prison business was taken care of, Joan glanced at her wife, who nodded at her to continue. 

"I have something of a personal nature to address," The Governor announces awkwardly. 

Geez now everyone pays attention Joan thought to herself. "Vera and I have decided to start a family. To do so, we are using reciprocal IVF. This means that my bun will be in Vera's oven, so to speak." 

Vera coughed to hide her laughter. Only Joan would be able to say such a phrase and remain serious. 

"I will be starting IVF treatment soon. Once that begins, Vera and Mr. Jackson will be in charge until my return. Any questions" 

"How long will you be gone for ?" One of the officers asked 

"At least a month. Depending on how I respond to treatment." 

Fletch spoke, "Will you be at the Prison at all?" 

"I would like to come in once a week and see how everyone is fairing in my absence. However, if I am unable to do so, I trust my deputy to keep me up to date." 

"What are we to tell the prisoners" Linda interjected, "surely they will notice your absence." 

"Quite frankly, that is none of their business besides it could be interesting to see what rumors they stir up," she responded with a smirk. "Now, if that's all, you are dismissed." 

~

Joan awoke with a dull ache in her lower abdomen. She couldn't stop a small grin from forming. 

"I think it's happening," she whispered. 

"What is" 

"I think my period will be coming soon." 

Vera chuckled and turned to face the older woman, "how do you know ?" 

"I have cramps. The kind I only get right before and during my cycle." 

"I know a way to get rid of them," Vera stated softly. 

Joan raised her eyebrow, "Oh ? Do share Mrs. Ferguson." 

"I would rather show," the younger woman purred before disappearing under the covers. 

The Governor sighed, "Oh, V."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I have done a fair amount of research regarding IVF and Reciprocal IVF. However, I do apologize in advance if anything seems inaccurate. I'll try to upload a chapter a day but we'll see. As always I'm a sucker for kudos and comments :)


	3. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's chapter 3. This chapter is appropriate for everyone :)

That morning when Joan used the bathroom, she realized her cycle had begun. "Vera, I'm going to call Dr. Michaels and make an appointment. Is it okay if I make it for tomorrow morning." 

Vera came into the room and placed her hands on her wife's lower abdomen "you and the future bub come first. I will make it to every single appointment." 

Joan made the appointment for the next morning. Luckily, Vera was able to hand over her responsibilities to Will for the beginning of the day. 

When Joan got into the car, she noticed a bun in her cup holder. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to confront Vera at work. 

As she walked through reception, she was stopped by Linda and handed a package. Telling her, it was dropped off early that morning. She didn't have time to question Miss. Miles besides, it was probably stationary that was ordered a while back. When Joan got to the office, the first thing she saw was a variety of flowers in a vase with a note beside it. 

My love have a great last day at work. I hope you enjoy the roses. They are almost as beautiful as you. 

Xoxo- V 

Joan took one of the flowers and held it up to her nose. She was about to sit down but remembered the box she was given. Inside were five more buns. She rolled her eyes and pushed the box to the sides. When she opened her desk draw, the Governor was met with the sight of more buns. 

"Sierra 2 to Sierra 1" 

"Yes, Vera?" 

"Your assistance is needed in the staff room." 

"Copy," the Governor responded with a sigh. She threw the buns in her draw into the box and walked down the hall. 

She was greeted by her wife and the rest of her staff, all wearing mischievous smiles. 

"Vera, I swear if you hand me another piece of bread, I'm forcing you to eat it along with the ones in my office." 

The deputy didn't respond. Instead, she brought out a cake resembling a bun. 

Joan just shook her head and kissed her wife, "You're just too much." 

"Do you still love me ?" Vera asked sweetly 

"Always my little mouse." 

~ 

Week one came and went. Vera always administered her the injections even though Joan was perfectly capable of doing so herself. Also, she had her blood drawn five times. The following week Joan would have her blood drawn every day and a daily ultrasound until egg retrieval. 

During the middle of the week, Joan spent a few hours at the prison. She avoided the women since she was beginning to feel some of the effects of her treatment. She spent her time going over paperwork and holding staff meetings. 

Despite the stress Vera experienced while adjusting to her temporary position, she still had the utmost patience for the older woman. 

Vera dropped her keys in the wooden bowl by the door and kicked her shoes off before searching for her wife. It didn't take long for her to find Joan snoring on the couch. She smiled at the sight but wasn't surprised to find Joan napping. 

After washing her hands, she kneeled down she was level with her wife's face and placed kisses on her forehead while stroking the top of her head. 

"Mmm," Joan hummed as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Hey, sleepyhead." 

Joan sat up and took a sip of water, "hey to you too. She kissed Vera softly. "Let me get started on dinner." 

"Let's order in. Besides, I've been craving some lo mein." 

"Ooo, that does sound good. I'll grab the menu." 

~

An hour later, the women sat on the floor in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast and eating their dinner. 

"You know," Joan started "this story can be applied to us in some aspects. 

"Oh? How so," Vera asked before popping a dumpling in her mouth. 

"Well, before I met you, I was a loner and cold I never thought I would love again. I felt as if I didn't know-how. In all honesty, I didn't want to go through that pain again. The pain of losing someone you love. Then one day, a gorgeous, intelligent young woman walks into my life and changes all of that. When I came to Wentworth, I never thought I would fall in love, let alone find my soulmate. You taught me how to love again. You've made me soft, but you know what ?" 

"What ?" 

"I wouldn't change it for the world." 

When the end title began playing, Joan took Vera's hand and whispered: "may I have this dance." 

As the lyrics of "Beauty and the Beast" filled the room, the couple held each other and swayed. Vera closed her eyes and rested her head against Joan's chest, the stress of the day leaving her body. 

After the song ended, they cleaned up from dinner, and Vera gave her wife her second injection of the day. Every night before bed, they would discuss how Joan was feeling and what they wanted to address with Dr. Michaels during her next visit. 

Vera cuddled her wife close "How was your day moya lyubov.' " 

"I was slightly nauseous during the day, but it passed quickly. As I'm sure you noticed, I've been more fatigued, and I'm beginning to feel bloated. I've been avoiding jeans," Joan teased " there's nothing I feel the need to address during our next appointment considering these are all normal effects." 

Vera nodded in agreement. 

"Vera" 

"Yes ?" 

"Let's have some ice cream." 

The younger woman chuckled as she followed her eager wife to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this installment! Keep those kudos and comments coming! xD 
> 
> Moya Lyubov' : My Love


	4. Attentiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated MATURE for sexual content. Please read at your own discretion.

"Where's Fergs been ?" Franky asked as Mr. Jackson passed 

"She's on temporary leave." 

"Why ?" 

"That is none of your business," he stated while continuing the count. 

"I hope she's alright" Liz intercepted 

Bea scoffed, "a freak-less life is a good one." 

Maxine shrugged, "I think she's softened up a bit over the last year. Ever since she married Miss. Bennett." 

"Love will do that to you," Doreen responded wistfully as she thought about her young son and fiancé Nash. 

"Maybe she died," Booms added. 

Franky gestured to the small woman walking down the hallway. "Nah, if she did, Miss. Bennett wouldn't be here either." 

"Hey, Miss. Bennett," Boomer shouted. 

"Jenkins," the acting Governor responded hesitantly.

"Is the freak dying ?" 

All of H2 looked at her incredulously. 

"Booms!" Liz whispered meanwhile Maxine and Doreen looked down. Bea bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing, and Franky snorted. 

Vera choked on air, and Liz handed her a glass of water. A few moments later, the acting Governor regained her composure.

"No, the Governor is not dying. She's just taking some time off." 

"I reckon you're not gonna tell us why." 

Vera rolled her eyes."That would be correct, Jenkins." 

After the deputy left, Franky smirked. Smiles would tell her what she wanted to know. As long as there was money involved. 

~

"The women were probably sorely disappointed when you told them I was, in fact, not dying." 

Vera chuckled as she took a sip of her wine "I have to admit Boomer keeps things very interesting." 

"Indeed. Did you tell them anything about my absence?" 

Vera took a bite of chicken. "No, it's not exactly my place." 

"I'm planning on working for a few hours tomorrow. Maybe I'll pay H block a visit." 

"I'm sure they would love to see you. Especially Franky," Vera replied sarcastically. 

"Ha" 

After finishing her wine, Vera excused herself, telling Joan she would be taking a quick shower. The older woman proceeded to answer some crucial emails; however, her thoughts suddenly wandered to her spouse. 

She imagined the cold air causing Vera's nipples to stiffen and goosebumps to appear on her arms. She thought about running shampoo through chestnut-colored curls and massaging her scalp, making Vera sigh softly. 

When Joan shifted, she felt the wetness that gathered between her thighs, which surprised her. Ever since treatment started, her sex drive decreased drastically. Vera never complained, knowing that it wasn't uncommon for women going through IVF treatment to have reduced libido. For that, Joan was grateful and decided that she would show her wife just how much. 

She smirked as she heard the shower still running. Joan made quick work of removing her clothes and folding them neatly before placing them on the bed. Joan couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of her wife singing. Although she enjoyed the little performance, the throb in her nether regions reminded her of why she came upstairs in the first place. 

Joan opened the shower door and wrapped her arms around Vera's tiny waist "may I join you?" she purred. 

Vera bit her lip and sighed as her wife began peppering her neck with soft kisses. Joan took her response as a yes. She grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed a little bit in her hand, and began to gently massage it through Vera's hair. 

Vera closes her eyes, "Ah, that feels nice." 

"rinse" 

The younger woman turned around, so her hair was under the showerhead. She looked at her wife with desire. The heat made her usually pale cheeks, flush and light pink nipples stiffened Joan's heaving chest, and parted lips were a telltale sign of her arousal. She wrapped her arms around Joan's neck and brought her parted lips to her own. Her tongue was quickly granted access. They shared a long, heated kiss leaving them both panting. 

Suddenly the older woman picked up her wife. The latter instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed her against the shower door. 

"Joan, please be careful." 

"I have you moya dorogaya" 

Vera nodded and began rubbing her slick center on her wife's taut stomach. Panting not only from the rapid movement but from the pleasure building up, which promised a very delicious release. 

"You're so beautiful when you use my body for pleasure." Joan crooned "I love seeing you come undone in my arms. Come for me, lyubovnik. Let go" 

As her climax hit, she bit Joan's shoulder, knowing she would have a bruise later. After she came down from her high, Joan gently placed her back on the ground. 

When Joan went to turn off the water, Vera stopped her, "I don't think so, Mrs. Ferguson. You're a very dirty woman who needs a good cleaning hm?" Vera poured Joan's favorite body wash on a loofa and began rubbing the soap in circles.

When she scrubbed the loofa against her wife's nipples, Joan gasped. Pleased with her reaction Vera continued trailing down her body until she was kneeling. Her face leveled with the older woman's puffy lips. 

She was thrilled to see the extent of her wife's arousal. Since Joan started her treatment, sex was the last thing on her mind. Joan had told Vera the thought of sex was not appealing but still wanted to give her as much pleasure. Vera appreciated her attentiveness, but she didn't want their lovemaking to be one-sided. She was determined to bring Joan the utmost satisfaction. 

Vera ran her fingers through coarse curls before kissing her mound. Then she slowly ran her tongue along Joan's wet slit savoring her unique taste. Joan ran her fingers through her lover's damp hair and spread her legs to give Vera more access. She shuddered when Vera focused on the hardening nub peeking out between her folds. 

"So responsive," Vera cooed. 

Joan just nodded and involuntarily began rocking her hips. When Vera felt her wife begin to tremble, she inserted two fingers into her wet hole, making the older woman come instantly. 

"You amaze me, my love, thank you." 

"My pleasure," she replied with a wink. 

After the couple dried off and got into their pajamas, Vera gave Joan her injection, then the sated couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post each chapter at night and love waking up to everyone's kind comments the next morning so thank you :) 
> 
> moya dorogaya- my dear  
> Lyubovnik- lover


	5. Rumor Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for everyone! Enjoy :)

"Smiles," Franky whispered.

"Doyle" 

"I need some information regarding a certain tall Governor." 

"It'll cost you," Linda smirked. 

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Franky lifted the hem of her tank top to reveal money sticking out of her teal sweatpants' waistband. 

"What do you want to know ?" 

"Where's Ferguson been." 

Linda held her hand out to receive her payment, which Franky subtly handed over, "she's going through some treatment." 

"For what? Cancer?" 

"No, In-vitro Fertilization"

Franky folded her arms and grinned, "no fucking way." 

"Yep," Linda replied smugly, "she should be back in a few weeks." 

"Great doing business with you, Smiles." Franky held out her hand. 

Linda rolled her eyes, "get back to your unit." 

When Franky returned to her unit, she was pleased to see that Bea, Maxine, Boomer, Liz, and Doreen were there. 

"Everyone, listen up." 

The women stopped their chatting and brought their attention to their former top dog. 

"A reputable source has told me why Ferguson hasn't been here." 

"By reputable source, you mean Miss. Miles," Maxine interrupted sarcastically. 

Frankly ignored her and continued, "she's getting treatment." 

Boomer grinned. "Ha, I knew she was dying!" 

Liz elbowed the woman beside her, "Booms let her finish." 

"She's going through IVF." 

"Isn't she a bit too old ?" Bea pointed out 

Boomer looked at the crew in confusion, "what is this, IVF." 

"It stands for Invitro Fertilization," Bea replied. 

"Which is?" 

"It's when a woman takes medication to stimulate egg production. Then they have the eggs removed, and a doctor puts the jizz in them before putting them back into the woman. Someone's more likely to get pregnant that way. My cousin did it." Doreen explained. 

Boomer waved her hands "Woah Woah Woah, so ya telling me that the freak is gonna have a baby." 

Liz shrugged, "Well, she wants to have a baby, but whether or not she gets pregnant is a different story." 

"Wait, you need jizz to have a baby the freak doesn't bat for that team how she gonna get it ?" 

"She can use a sperm donor," Maxine suggested. 

Boomer shook her head "Nah mate, I wouldn't want random jizz going up my vajayjay" All the women erupted in laughter. 

As the day progressed, it didn't take long for the whole prison to find out that the Governor was supposedly trying to get pregnant. 

~

Vera was standing in the dining room, supervising the women of H-block. Along with the prisoners, she turned towards the door when they heard the unmistakable footsteps of Governor Joan Ferguson. 

"Oh my goodness, she's back," someone whispered. 

"Ya reckon she's preggers yet ?" Franky whispered to the group. 

Boomer took a bite of her food, "Nah, she's not fat yet." 

Maxine chuckled, "it doesn't happen overnight." 

Doreen observed the Governor intimately knowing all the telltale signs of pregnancy. She looked exhausted and slightly peckish. She also appeared somewhat bloated, but it was difficult to tell since her midsection was covered by her thick blazer. 

"She doesn't look so good. If anything, she seems to be coming down with something," Doreen reported. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Joan and Vera were in an in-depth discussion. 

Concern was written all over Vera's face "Joan, you don't look good, have you eaten today ?" 

The older woman nodded, "I had some tea and toast." Vera rolled her eyes, knowing that tea and toast offered very little nutritional value. However, for the moment, she decided not to address that issue. 

"Have you had enough water? The doctor said you need to stay hydrated." 

"Yes, I have a bottle of water in my locker." 

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Vera suggested. 

"I'm fine, Vera !" Joan snapped 

"I'm just worried you're not taking care of yourself, that's all." The younger woman replied softly. 

"I don't need you to mother me! Just stop." Joan shouted louder then she intended to. 

Vera felt tears well up in her eyes and stormed out, obviously hurt by her wife's words. In any other situation, Joan would have gone after her, but she couldn't leave the prisoners to their own devices. 

She felt a sense of embarrassment, knowing that the H-block women just witnessed their lover's quarrel. Joan Ferguson never let these types of situations get to her. Nor did she ever allow her personal life to interfere with her job. Maybe Vera was right; it might not be a bad idea for her to go home. 

Juice gave Joan a smug grin "Are the hormones gettin to ya freak ?" 

Joan bit the side of her cheek to prevent herself from reacting. What was Gambaro referring to? Surely she couldn't know what was going on. Maybe Juice was referring to her period. 

Then Tina stood up and placed her zip-up under her shirt and made it look like a baby bump. 

No Joan thought internally How on Earth did these women find out. Then she glared at Franky, who was smirking. Well, now she knew how the women found out, but how did Franky find out. Then something else dawned on the Governor. The women were under the impression that she was pregnant. She and her wife would have to talk later. They had two options either ignore the rumors or confront them.

Seeing that they weren't going to get a reaction from the stoic woman, the ladies continued to eat their lunch and was, for the most part, an uneventful affair. After dismissing the women, Joan decided to take Vera's advice to go home and rest. 

When Joan arrived home, she stripped off her uniform and crawled into bed, too tired to even bother showering. She planned to sleep for a few hours and make Vera a nice dinner. 

~

Joan finished lighting the candles and put the bouquet of roses on the counter a few minutes before an exhausted-looking Vera entered the house. 

Vera featured around the room "What's all this?" 

Joan took her wife's jacket and hung it up "it's a way to say I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. I had no right to snap at you. I appreciate and love you for taking such great care of me." She took Vera's hand and led her into the dining room before heading to the kitchen to grab the bouquet. 

"Forgive me?" 

Vera smiled and shook her head before bringing their faces together for a kiss, "you've already been forgiven. I know you're not feeling yourself and that your hormones are all over the place." 

"Um about that," Joan began, "I think the women know." 

Vera sat down as Joan served her "about you ?" 

"Well, they know I want to have a baby, but they think I'm pregnant." 

Vera snorted, "Joan Ferguson? Pregnant? Now that would be interesting. The intimidating Governor walking down the hallway with a huge baby bump." 

Joan swatted her wife, playfully. "That's not the point, Vera! How do we deal with the women?" 

"I say, let the women speculate, and when I'm officially pregnant, we'll tell whoever the Top Dog is, and they can spread the news." 

"I know Franky was the one who told the other women why I haven't been at the prison as much, but who told her?" 

Vera took a sip of her drink, "something tells me it was a certain blonde senior officer." 

"Miles," Joan groaned "I have to say I'm disappointed but not surprised." 

"I've known Linda for years, and there's nothing she wouldn't do for a few bucks." 

"How does someone who causes so many issues stay under the radar?" Joan asked out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to have this chapter posted last night but I fell asleep...oops. Anyway better late than never. I'm not sure if chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow since we are supposed to have a tropical storm where I live (but I'll try my best". Thank you for all the kudos and supportive comments so far it means the world to me :)


	6. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for everyone :)

The weeks flew by, and it was finally time for Joan's egg retrieval procedure. Fortunately, Dr. Michaels was able to harvest a considerable amount of eggs. The strongest looking ones would be artificially inseminated while the others would be frozen for the future. Soon after, Vera underwent a procedure where two of the most viable eggs were implanted. 

The couple discussed at length whether they wanted to implant one or two eggs. Since both women had time-consuming jobs, they weren't sure they could handle multiples. Still, Dr. Michaels told them that their chances of conception would increase if they did choose to implant two eggs. Vera and Joan weren't getting any younger, so they ultimately decided to follow the doctor's advice. 

A month had gone by, and both Vera and Joan were working full time. Although the Governor was back, the rumors did not die down. Joan often caught the women staring at her midsection, no doubt looking for any hint of a baby bump. 

Some women even began saying that maybe her treatment didn't work or that she miscarried. Along with those comments came: 

"Even the world knows the freak shouldn't be a mom." 

Or 

"God would never create a mini freak." 

Joan tried not to let the comments get to her, but as each day went by, it got harder and harder. Especially since Vera wasn't showing any pregnancy symptoms. She never told Vera about the comments she didn't want to stress the younger woman since stress can harm the pregnancy. However, Vera knew about the comments but decided to allow Joan to bring it up if she felt the need. 

Joan felt her wife peppering her face with kisses making her nose twitch and a small smile to grace her regal features. When she opened her eyes, she saw Vera straddling her with something behind her back, she looked like the cat that got the cream. 

The older woman raised her arms up over her head and stretched, "Mmm, good morning, beautiful." The women shared a languid kiss.

"Joan, guess what?" Vera whispered after they separated 

"What?" the older woman responded teasingly. 

Vera leaned down and whispered softly, "I'm pregnant." 

Joan sat up, "really," she croaked. 

Vera handed her three pregnancy tests all which were positive. "really" 

After looking at the three sticks for a few moments, she wrapped her arms around Vera and began sobbing. 

Vera nuzzled her neck "don't cry, love" 

Joan cupped Vera's cheeks and looked into ocean blue eyes "they're happy tears. I'm so happy." 

Vera laughed as her own tears fell "me too, Joan, me too." 

They spend the rest of the morning, making love and showing each other how happy they truly were. 

~

A few days later, bloodwork confirmed that Vera was pregnant, and not long after, she began to feel it. 

She was on yard duty, and she was so used to the smell of cigarettes; it didn't typically phase her. However, today the smell churned her stomach more so than usual. Despite moving to the other side of the yard, the stale scent continued to invade her senses. 

Joan was observing the exercise yard from her office. It wasn't the multiple middle fingers she was receiving that caught her attention; she was accustom to the obscene gesture. It was the sight of her wife, who was becoming paler by the second. She knew she had to get down to the exercise as quickly as possible. She took her garbage pail and ran. 

When she got outside, she ran across the yard, ignoring everyone around her. 

"Run Ferg-arse-son run !" Juice yelled 

Vera was holding her stomach, her complexion turning from pale to green. The moment Joan handed her the bucket, she emptied out the contents of her stomach. 

Boomer began laughing loudly "Vinegar Tits yacked" 

"Oof looks like someone partied too hard last night. Gotta show the missus how to hold her alcohol." Franky shouted. 

Joan was oblivious to the comments; her only concern was comforting her wife. She held Vera's head and gently rubbed her back. 

"Easy Moya Lyubov' easy." She cooed 

Once the heaving stopped, Vera fought the urge to lay her head on her wife's chest. 

"Sierra 3 to any available officers someone is needed to take over Ms. Bennett's post immediately," Joan demanded sternly.

Once an officer came to relieve Vera of her duties, Joan took her to medical. 

Nurse Atkins immediately instructed Vera to lay down. "What seems to be the problem ?" 

"Morning sickness," Vera groaned. "I'm pregnant, but please keep it to yourself. We haven't even told the other officers yet." 

"Congratulations to you both," she handed Vera a bottle of water and saltine crackers. "Make sure to stay hydrated and munch on these if you can. I also suggest you rest until you regain your strength, and your nausea subsides." 

Vera nodded as she began to take tiny sips of water. 

Joan gave them woman a soft smile, "Thank you." 

"This should be very interesting," Bea Smith thought to herself after hearing every word the three women exchanged in medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post but I did it haha. Luckily I didn't lose power for more than a few seconds but the wind took a tree down :/ Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts so far and Kudos aren't too bad either xD. 
> 
> Moya Lyubov' : My Love


	7. The Truth is Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all to enjoy :)

"It's Miss. Bennett," Bea exclaimed, "it all makes sense now." 

Doreen put lowered the volume on the telly "What did Miss. Bennett?" 

"The freak isn't the pregnant one, Miss. Bennett is !" 

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Liz asked 

"I heard her tell Miss. Atkins" 

"Instead of putting the egg back in Ferguson, they put it in Miss. Bennett!" Maxine explained 

" I'll make an announcement. No one is to mess with Miss. Bennett or put her in harm's way." Bea announced. 

The group nodded in agreement. 

~

Joan and Vera sat in awe as they heard their child's heartbeat for the first time. The couple was relieved that there was only one baby. Both mother and child were in perfect health and, Vera's due date was January 23rd. After receiving ultrasound photos, they made their next appointment. 

Vera's nausea dissipated, but she found her appetite had significantly increased. By the end of the day, she was absolutely exhausted. There were even a few occasions when she took a nap in Joan's office. They knew the staff and the women would soon become suspicious, so they decided to disclose their pregnancy with the other officers and Bea Smith. 

The next morning after their morning briefing Joan and Vera were ready to make their big announcement. 

"Before you all carry on with your day, Vera and I have a quick announcement." 

Vera placed her hands on her stomach. "We're expecting !" She said with both nervousness and excitement. 

Much to both women's surprise, they were bombarded with congratulations, and Vera was on the receiving end of many hugs.

Once everyone left, Joan wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her sweetly, "Let's call Smith in." 

A few minutes later, Bea was escorted into the Governor's office. 

The redhead took a seat, "Governor, Miss. Bennett, what do I owe this pleasure." 

"We called you in here this morning to tell you that Miss. Bennett is pregnant. If the women haven't already, they will suspect something is going on. Since you are Top Dog and we share mutual respect, I trust you to relay the facts to the other women." 

"Congratulations to you both," Bea responded sincerely. "What should I tell the other women?" 

"They are already aware of the nature of mine and Miss. Bennett's relationship. However, I know many women were led to believe that I was pregnant, not. The baby, however, is mine biologically. Anything to add, Vera?" 

The younger woman shook her head "I think you pretty much covered it. Thank you, Bea. I appreciate it." 

"You're one of the best officers we have, Miss. Bennett. You've always treated us as humans, not inmates. I will talk to the women, and I assure you no harm will come to you or the bub." 

Vera responded with a sweet smile, "Miss. Miles, please take Smith back to her unit." 

~

Franky put down her pen when she saw the current Top Dog enter. "What did The Freak want ?" 

"She and Miss. Bennett told me about the baby and asked me to relay the facts. Is Booms or Maxine here ?" 

"Booms," Franky shouted. 

"Yeah?" 

"Today, during work unit, I need you to get Juice and her crew along with Cindy Lou and her crew to come to the laundry room. I have to talk to everyone." 

"Yeah, sure," the other woman responded. "Maxie, come take a walk with me." 

Two hours later, everyone was gathered in the laundry room. Bea behind the steam press while everyone else was facing her. 

"Okay, everyone listen up." Bea began, "Today I met with the Governor, and it turns out Miss. Bennett is pregnant, not The Feak." Everyone began murmuring, "I'm not finished !" The top dog shouted, "anyway. Miss Bennett has always treated us well, so with that being said. No harm is to come to her or her child. If I find out anyone has messed with her, there will be severe consequences. Right Booms?" 

Boomer looked down at her scarred hands and shivered before nodding frantically. 

"Am I understood ?" 

The group nodded and headed back to their work units. 

"Maybe Ferguson will lighten up now that she has a kid on the way," Maxine suggested. 

"Eh, I don't know about that," Liz chimed in, "she might become harsher, especially when Miss. Bennett is around. Also, she has a lot of stress, to begin with, and adding impending motherhood into the mix isn't exactly a good thing. 

Doreen nodded, "Nash was a nervous wreck while I was pregnant. He answered my calls every day in a panic, asking me if I ate enough and drank enough. He was also concerned I wasn't getting enough sleep. I reckon he was a mess." 

Bea sighed, "time will tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this installment! I know a few of you were worried about Bea's reaction and I tried to stay true to her character. I personally do not think she would have tolerated any harm coming to the baby or Vera. She and Vera had a good relationship and also Bea was a fair Top Dog. Anyway, you know the drill kudos and comments keep be going xD


	8. What Will it Be, He or She ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment can be enjoyed by all ! Enjoy:)

Joan placed her hand on Vera's shoulder. "V, we're home," she whispered gently. 

The younger woman groaned, "I dozed off again." 

Her wife chuckled, "indeed, and you were even snoring." 

Vera swatted her wife as they walked to the front door, "stop, I'm tired." 

"Go and take a nap, and I'll make dinner." 

Vera sighed, "all I do is nap now." 

Joan placed both her hands firmly on Vera's slightly rounder tummy "that's because you're carrying our detka." 

"I'm only 4 months along if I'm this tired now how am I going to handle the next 5 months?" 

"If it bothers you that much, we can bring it up at the next appointment. Maybe it has to do with your diet." 

Vera nodded before trudging upstairs for her nap. 

~

While Joan waited for the water to boil, she grabbed her laptop and searched: 

"Foods that help to increase energy." 

On one website it listed: 

Bananas  
Oatmeal  
Chia seeds  
Almonds  
Spinach 

Joan made a note to stop at the grocery store tomorrow and pick up some Bananas and Oatmeal so she could make Vera breakfast. She would also get some almonds to keep at her desk for Vera to snack on. 

She was pouring the pasta into the strainer when she heard her wife's footfalls. A few moments later, she felt Vera's arms wrap around her waist and her head nuzzling her back. 

"How was your nap?" 

Vera yawned loudly, "It was good, but I wish you were beside me." 

"Don't worry, my love, you will have me all to yourself tonight." 

"I would hope so," Vera said teasingly as she grabbed two plates from the cabinet. "What has Chef Joan whipped up for us tonight?" 

"Well, we have some fettuccine Alfredo and a Caesar salad." She replied as she plated their dishes. 

When Vera took a bite, her eyes widened, "Joan, this is amazing! You should have been a chef."

Joan smiled sadly "well, I wanted to be a chef ever since I was little. My father told me it was a useless profession, and I should focus my attention on things much more stimulating." She looked away from Vera for a few moments. 

Vera noticing her wife's uncomfortableness changed the subject "are you excited for tomorrow ?" 

"Very," Joan replies, grinning.

Tomorrow the couple had an ultrasound appointment, and they would be finding out the gender. The women decided to find out the baby's gender, given that this was their first child. 

"Do you still think its a boy?" 

Vera places her hands over her belly "I think so I'm not sure why I just have a feeling. What about you." 

"I think it's going to be a girl. Wait, I have an idea," Joan said with a glimmer in her eyes.

~

After the couple finished dinner, Vera grabbed a bowl of ice cream and cookies before joining her wife in the living area, setting up her laptop. 

"I read somewhere that there are ways to determine whether you're having a girl or boy." 

Vera chuckled, "Joan, have you been visiting those parenting sites again." 

"Maybe," she mumbled as she reached over and stole a cookie. 

She wiped the crumbs off her hands before asking the first question, "what has the baby's fetal heart rate been ?" 

"Ooo, let's see !" Vera hopped up and grabbed the fetal heart monitor they bought when Vera first found out she was pregnant. a few seconds later, they heard the rapid heartbeat of their child bringing both women a sense of relief "the heart rate is 142." 

"A heart rate of 140 or above means you're having a girl, and a heart rate below 140 means you're more likely to have a boy." 

"I think it's too close to make a definitive decision."

Joan grabbed the nearest pen, "For all intents and purposes, I'm going to write down, girl." 

"What's the next question ?"

"Would you say you're having more salty or sweet cravings?" 

Vera looked at the bowl of ice cream and the package of cookies. "Definitely more sweet cravings." 

"A tendency towards sweets indicates you're more likely to have a girl," Vera read. 

"Two for two," the older woman said teasingly, "next is, foot temperature and foot size." 

"Foot temperature!" Vera scoffed, "all my shoes still fit perfectly fine, which, according to this, also points towards a girl." 

"Now, give me your foot!" Joan demanded 

Her wife giggled as she lifted up her foot, which Joan tickled for a few moments "your feet are cold, which means you're possibly having a boy oh and that you should put some socks on." She kissed her foot before reading out the final question. 

"Have you been a moody mama or a chill mama ?"

"I think I've been pretty chill" for the most part there haven't been many emotional outbursts. Joan had more mood swings then Vera. 

"A chill mama indicates a boy. It seems darling that this can go either way." 

Vera gave her wife a gentle kiss. We'll find out tomorrow."

"Mhm," Joan hummed in agreement as she pulled the younger woman closer. 

"You're glowing," Joan whispered. 

Vera kissed along her jawline, "you and our baby make me so happy." 

Joan pulled away and looked into Vera's eyes, "Boy or girl, I'll be thrilled." 

"Me too," Vera whispered against thin lips. 

~

Like the first time they visited Dr. Michaels' office, they walked in hand and hand. Today the couple would be finding out life-changing news after many months of research. And treatments they would be told whether they would have a son or daughter. 

Ten minutes after signing in, Joan and Vera were brought back to the ultrasound room. Her vitals were checked, and then the baby's heart rate was checked along with its measurements.

"Would you like to know the gender ?" The technician asked, smiling. 

Vera and Joan looked at each other and exchanged eager grins, "yes, we would." 

"It's a girl! Congratulations, mums !" 

Joan kissed Vera's hand, " a printsessa." 

"A little princess," Vera said happily. 

The technician gave them a roll of pictures and handed Vera a paper towel to wipe off the gel. 

Joan kissed her wife and placed her hands over Vera's stomach, "I told you." She whispered playfully. 

"Oh, hush you. Let's go; we need to be at work in twenty minutes, and I want a donut." 

I guess it's true you crave sweets when you're having a girl Joan mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard so many ways people can tell if their baby will be a boy or girl. I knew I had to include something like this in my story. I found all the information on Pinterest! I will try to have chapter 9 up tomorrow :) 
> 
> Detka- daughter  
> Printessa- Princess


	9. Demeanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen and up for sexual innuendos.

"How did the appointment go?" Will asked as Vera put her belongings in her locker. 

"The baby is doing very well. Her measurements are right where they should be." 

"That's great !" Will went to leave but turned back around. "Wait, did you just say her ?" 

Vera bit her lip and giggled, "yes, it's a girl!" 

He gathered his long time friend in a giant hug "congratulations! Wow, a mini Ferguson will be running around here before we know it." 

The Deputy Governor chuckled, "I have a feeling she won't be as intimidating." 

"Who won't be intimidating, Miss. Bennett?" The cool woman interrupted. 

"Ah, Governor! Your wife has just told me the wonderful news. Congratulations on your daughter." 

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," Joan replied kindly. 

Vera walked over to the older woman."I was just saying how soon we'll have a mini you running this prison, but We think she will be a little less scary." 

"Ha," Joan said dryly, but the amusement in her eyes didn't go unnoticed. 

~

The Governor was doing rounds when she heard someone calling her. 

"Hey, Ms. Ferguson," Bea Smith called out. 

"Smith" Joan nodded, "what can I do for you ?" 

"I was wondering how, Miss. Bennett is doing?" 

"She is doing well" the Governor hesitated for a moment then continued, "she had a doctor's appointment today. We found out it's a girl. Joan was never an open person when it came to her private life, especially not with the inmates, but she found herself too excited to keep the news about the baby to herself. 

Bea wore a warm smile, "there is nothing more magical than having a little girl." The redhead thought about the day she held Debbie for the first time and how quickly she became the light of her life. Despite the harsh circumstances in which her conception occurred, Bea wouldn't have changed it for the world. "The moment you hold her, you will feel a love that you never knew existed." 

Joan gave Bea a rare smile "I look forward to it."

When the Governor arrived back at her office, she grabbed the picture of the baby out of her desk and stared at its small features, tracing them with her finger. Would the little being look more like her or the sperm donor? Would she have her personality or Vera's? She secretly hoped her daughter would be more like her wife. 

It was evident that the older woman wasn't well-liked by the prisoners and even some of the officers. Her demeanor was cold and, at times, downright scary. She was viewed as emotionless and harsh. Since she was a young girl, Joan struggled to form relationships and was often seen as awkward. She didn't want her daughter to suffer the same fate. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. 

"Come" 

Vera handed the older woman a folder. Here is the roster for the next two weeks, Governor." 

Joan winked "Thank you, Mrs. Ferguson, come sit for a moment." 

"Yes, Governor," her deputy responded. 

Joan moved to the other side of the desk to sit beside her. She leaned over and whispered, "I love when you call me, Governor." 

Vera chuckled, "I'm just trying to be professional." 

"Well, you're making me want to do very unprofessional things." 

Vera bit her bottom lip "Oh is that so." 

The moment Vera bit her bottom lip, all of the Governor's self-control went out the window. "Kiss me," she demanded softly. 

Her wife cupped Joan's cheeks and pressed thin lips against her own. What was meant to be a soft kiss quickly deepened. The Governor picked her small deputy up and silently urged her to settle in her lap. 

"Joan, we can't do this here," Vera panted. 

The older woman kissed and sucked along her wife's jawline "of course not, I'm going to tease you, so you're hot and bothered for the rest of the day, and then when we get home I will provide you with the sweet relief you're going to soon crave for." 

"I'll hold you to it," Vera teased.

Joan stroked Vera's cheek. "Now get back to work, my mysh.' "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to name this chapter but I figured Joan's demeanor was mentioned a few times I thought it was fitting. If anyone has any other names in mind for this chapter please let me know! 
> 
> Mysh: mouse


	10. Just Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all audiences.

Vera let out a loud yawn as she walked into the kitchen. 

Joan was seated at the table with a small photo frame and a scrapbook. "I made some pancakes. They're on the counter." 

The younger woman grabbed a few and sat down across from Joan, "whatcha got there ?" 

Her cheeks turned red, "Nothing," she said quickly. 

"Well, I can see it's a scrapbook and picture frame. My question is, what are you doing with them." 

Joan sighed, "I was on this website at work called Pinterest, and I saw some scrapbooks that mothers made during their pregnancy, and I thought it would be cute to show our daughter one day." 

Vera grinned, "you're so cute." 

"Am not !" Joan said defensively 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Vera said as she ate her pancakes. "What about the photo frame," she asked with her mouth full. 

"First of all, it is very unladylike to talk with your mouth full," she teased, "and as for the frame, I want to put the most recent ultrasound picture in it. You see, my boss at the last prison I worked at had pictures of his kids on his desk, and I wanted to do the same. "

Vera gave her wife a sweet kiss, "oh Joan Ferguson, I love you." 

"As I you, and our doch.' "

Vera smiled as she looked at the ultrasound picture, "our daughter." 

~

Vera looked in the mirror and rubbed her baby bump. In her skin-tight tank top, it was apparent, but in her blazer, you wouldn't be able to tell she was expecting. It was even more apparent when she turned to the side. Joan walked out of the bathroom and couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Vera's expanding mid-section. 

"I can't believe a little being is growing inside you." 

She chuckled, "well, there is, and I reckon she gets bigger and bigger every day." 

Joan grabbed her phone from her nightstand. "According to this app, the baby is now the size of an avocado." 

Vera laughed and hugged her wife, "I bet it's the cutest avocado." 

"Indeed," she replied, kissing Vera's head. 

"Joan" 

"Yes, Vera?" 

"How many baby apps do you have on your phone ?" 

"A few," she murmured. 

The younger woman smirked, "how many is a few ?" 

"Three" 

Vera giggled, "who would have thought the formidable Joan Ferguson would be downloading baby apps." 

Joan placed her hands on her hips "I'll have you know that they are very informative." 

"Don't be so embarrassed. I love how involved you are in this pregnancy. You have always been intuitive to my every need and now even more so. Every time you mention all these things you're doing for our daughter, I feel like crying. I love you more and more every day." 

Joan kneeled down and lifted her wife's shirt exposing her baby bump before peppering the whole area with kisses. "moya Lyubov' i moya zhizn'" she whispered. 

Vera ran her fingers gently through her wife's long hair. "She should begin to kick soon. The book I'm reading says that mothers can start feeling movement as early at sixteen weeks."

Joan stopped her ministrations and silently left the room. The smile that graced her lips only moments ago disappeared. Vera was quick to follow her downstairs and into the backyard. Her wife was standing in the middle of the yard, staring up at the blue sky. 

"Go inside, Vera, please." 

"Please tell me what's wrong." 

The strong woman's voice quivered, "I can't, not now. Please just leave me be." She said the last part harsher then she intended and mentally slapped herself. "I love you, Vera, and this has nothing to do with you. I just need to be alone for a little while." 

"I love you too. I'll be inside getting dressed. If you want to talk, I'm here." 

Joan didn't turn around; the closing of the sliding glass doors indicated that she was alone. She gave in to the grief that was consuming her and fell onto her knees before letting out a strangled sob. The older woman hadn't thought about her late lover since Vera came into her life. 

She thought about the time she felt Jianna's baby boy kick for the first time. They were sitting on her bed when suddenly the young girl gasped and touched her belly. A few moments later, smaller hands grasped her own and placed them on her swollen abdomen. Initially, she didn't feel anything. Eventually, she felt something press up against her hand, which made her release an uncharacteristic laugh. The older woman was in awe and felt an urge to fiercely protect both the baby and its mother. 

"I failed," Joan cried "I failed! I should have been able to protect you from those evil women. I should have stopped them from taking that precious baby boy away. I'm so sorry, Jianna." She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes. The sun hit her tear-stained cheeks, drying them. "I'm so sorry."

A few minutes later, her wife approached her with a glass of ice water in hand "you looked like you could use this." She said kindly before heading back towards the house. 

"Wait !" Joan shouted, "come back. I need you." 

Vera nodded and sat down beside her wife on the soft green grass. She laid down and closed her eyes. Seconds later, Joan did the same. 

"Were you thinking about Jianna?" Vera asked timidly. 

"Yes." 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

Joan grasped Vera's soft hand and squeezed it "absolutely not. As I said, you did nothing wrong. What you said about the baby kicking brought me back to a very happy and exciting moment of my life. When you lose someone, you loved these happy memories come with a lot of pain. Unfortunately, this type of hurt has a way of sneaking up on you." 

Vera silently comforted her wife, urging her to continue. 

"When you mentioned the baby kicking, some memories resurfaced. I was reminded of when I touched Jianna's stomach and felt her baby kick for the first time. From that moment forward, I made a promise to protect them both. I swore to not let any harm come to them, and I would personally make sure that the baby grew up to be happy and healthy." She gulped, "I broke that promise when I hid behind the pillar and watched her little boy be taken away. I broke that promise when I found his mother's lifeless body hanging in the stairwell. As I held her in my arms, I screamed and cried for assistance. I had never felt as hopeless as I did at that moment. I failed Vera." 

Vera sat up and pulled her wife close to her. Rubbing her back as the distraught woman cried into her chest. 

"I failed Vera, I failed," the older woman kept crying out. 

"Shhh," Vera soothed. 

When Joan's sobs subsided, she whispered, "I'm so scared. What if there comes a time I won't be able to protect you or our daughter. What if I fail again ?" 

"You won't Joan. You have been my protector for years now. You saved me from contracting hep-c. Through this whole pregnancy, you have been by my side, making sure I'm feeling alright and doing what I'm supposed to do when it comes to our baby's safety. I know for a fact you will do the same for our daughter." She teasingly swatted Joan's butt "besides, I'm more than capable of protecting myself, and I have you to thank for that." 

Joan released a rare giggle, "ouch that hurt." 

The younger woman kissed the top of her wife's forehead, "My protector." 

"Always," Joan replied before kissing Vera's stomach. The moment her lips touched her belly button, Vera gasped, making Joan jump back abruptly. 

"What happened? Is something wrong?" 

Vera shook her head and grinned, "I think she just moved." 

Now Joan was the one to gasp. She then gently placed her hands on either side of her wife's stomach. "What does it feel like?" 

The younger woman rested her hands over Joan's. "It's an abrupt and odd sensation. It's like a bunch of butterflies fluttering around inside of me. 

Joan was in awe, and it was then that she knew that everything would turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I would be remiss not to mention Jianna and Ferguson's relationship especially since this is a babyfic. Also, Vera does not have Hep-C (in this universe Joan opened the doors). Chapter 11 will most likely be up tomorrow night. Comments and kudos are great motivators :) 
> 
> doch: daughter   
> moya Lyubov' i moya zhizn: my love and my life.


	11. All Is Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all audiences.

"Can't sleep?" Joan asked as she walked into the backyard. 

Vera nodded. She was now 20 weeks along, and her daughter's movements have been keeping her up at night. It took her an hour to find a position that was comfortable enough for both her and the baby to sleep in. She knew all the twisting and turning also disturbed Joan's sleep. After a while, Vera decided to watch tv or walk around until she was exhausted enough to fall asleep despite the constant moving inside her tummy. Tonight she was in the backyard sitting on their porch swing, glancing up at the stars while sipping her chamomile tea. 

Joan sat beside her and placed one hand on her wife's belly, releasing a chuckle as she felt what must have been a tiny foot come in contact with her hand. "You must let mummy get some rest, my playful girl." 

Vera's eyes widened "as soon as you began speaking, she stopped. I guess she just wanted her mama." 

Joan rubbed that same spot and grinned, "there was a lullaby that I remember my mother singing to me whenever I had a nightmare." 

"Sing it for me?" the younger woman asked softly. 

"I'm not very good, and besides it's in Russian, you wouldn't even understand it."

Vera placed her hand on top of Joan's "I've heard you sing in the shower and while you're cooking. I don't care if I can't understand it. I love it when you speak Russian. 

Joan kneeled down in front of Vera so she could kiss her belly. She then began singing a soft melody that, at times, seemed laced with sadness. Vera closed her eyes, absorbing each gently sung word. 

Gde severnyy veter vstrechayet more  
Yest' mama, i ona vso znayet  
Prikhodi, moya dorogaya, domoy  
Kogda ty vso poteryayesh', ty vso naydosh'

Joan looked up and chuckled at the sight of her beautiful partner, snoring softly. Not wanting to wake her, she quietly lifted the still light woman in her arms and up to bed. Lightly kissing her on the forehead before quickly falling back asleep. 

~

"Baby shower" Vera called out as she walked into Joan's office. 

"What about it?" Joan replied, not even looking up from her paperwork. 

Vera grabbed the bag of almonds Joan kept in her draw "I don't think we should have one. I mean, I don't have any friends or family. Well, female friends, that is. There's Linda, Ann, my roommate from college and Bridget. Also, you aren't a big fan of social gatherings."

Joan closed the file and put it away, now giving her wife her full attention. "We could always do a co-ed gathering, and I don't mind social gatherings when it involves you and our daughter. The two people who I love more than anything in the world deserve to be celebrated." 

"Joan, this is your baby too. This celebration would be for all three of us." 

"You're the one carrying her and will be birthing her in a few months." 

Vera chuckled as she put the almonds away, "but you'll be the one up at night helping with all her dirty diapers." 

"I look forward to it," Joan said teasingly. "I have a meeting with Channing in ten minutes. We can talk more about the baby shower over dinner." Before leaving, they shared an amorous kiss. 

As Vera walked out, Joan smirked to herself. Little did her deputy know that the whole baby shower was planned and then some. 

~

Joan was seated on the outdoor lounge chair she gestured for her wife  
to sit in front of her before gently massaging her shoulders and lumbar region. 

"In two months, our daughter will be here. I feel as if this pregnancy flew by." 

Vera scoffed "easy for you to say. You don't constantly have a watermelon bouncing on your bladder." 

The older woman chuckled. "I'm sure it will be worth it " Sometimes, Joan wished she was the one carrying the baby. However, doing so would put both her and their child in danger not only because of her age but also the amount of stress she is always under. 

As she watched Vera handle the pregnancy, Joan knew that she was meant to carry their child. The way the younger woman adjusted to her changing body and physical challenges constantly amazed her. 

Vera turned around and kissed her cheek, "absolutely, have you thought about any names?" 

"Have you ?" Joan responded as she continued rubbing lotion into her wife's soft skin. 

"Not really. We both went through so much to get pregnant that I want her to have a meaningful name. I don't have any women figures in my life that I would want to name her after. My mom constantly put me down and made me feel unworthy of happiness and love. My aunts wanted nothing to do with my mother, so I never had a relationship with any of them. What was your mom's name, Joan ?" 

Joan sighed. She didn't like talking about her mother. It was a harrowing topic. Her mother died when she was five and unfortunately remembered everything that happened the day she passed. However, she knew that eventually, her child would want to know about her grandmother and grandfather, she refused to hide anything about her family if her daughter asked. It wouldn't make any sense for her to keep this part of her past from her wife. "My mother's name was Irina." 

Vera leaned against her wife's chest "That's a beautiful name and not one that you hear very often." 

"Indeed, but I think naming our daughter Irina would be too painful for me," Joan told Vera meekly. 

"I completely understand. Did you have any other influential women in your life ?" 

Joan didn't respond right away; she was about to reveal a part of childhood to Vera that she held very close to her heart. Eventually, she gathered up the courage and began. "After my mum died, my father became very strict. He no longer talked about her. Every time I brought up memories of all three of us or asked him questions regarding my mum, he would walk away. He got rid of all her belongings; however, I found a photo of her taken when she was pregnant with me and hid it in my pillowcase. On particularly cold nights, I would cry myself to sleep wishing for her warmth. " Joan didn't notice the tears on her face until Vera started wiping them away. 

"When I was eight, my dad met a woman. Her name was Grace. At the time, their relationship seemed platonic, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was also sexual. Grace, let me talk about my mom. When I was sick, she cared for me. When nightmares plagued me, she was the one who cuddled me at night. She would read me fairytales and play with me in the snow. When I was 15, she got cancer, and a year later, she passed away. Whenever I go to Russia, I take flowers to both my mum's grave and Grace's grave. Right before she passed, she said I was the daughter she never had and that I was the light of her life." 

"I think we have our daughter's name." 

Grace Irina Ferguson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Joan sings alludes to my other fic called "Lullaby". The Lullaby itself is "All Is Found" from the movie Frozen 2. However, Joan is singing the Russian version.
> 
> The part of the song I included ( in English) is: 
> 
> Where the north wind meets the sea  
> There's a mother full of memory  
> Come, my darling, homeward bound  
> When all is lost, then all is found
> 
> There are a few versions of the song and I recommend them all! The Russian version is beautiful as well :) 
> 
> Please feel free to give me some feedback!


	12. Better Late Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all audiences :)

"Miss. Bennett is waddling like a penguin," Liz said to the group jokingly. 

Boomer walked into the unit with a pack of Monte Carlos in hand "check out Vinegar Tits she's got her Governor pants on" 

"I can't imagine a skirt being very comfortable to walk around in when you're that pregnant," Maxine added. 

Bea sat beside her "when I was pregnant with Deb, all I wanted to wear was sweatpants. I reckon those trousers are just as uncomfortable as the skirt. I wonder how the freak is handling this whole pregnancy thing. Wasn't it a pregnant girl in the first place that made her become this harsh ?" 

Doreen nodded. "Her name was Jianna, and she was in a relationship with Ferguson. Then the baby got taken away, and the girl killed herself." 

"I think having a kid will be good for The Freak. I mean, Miss. Bennett has changed her for the better. She has much more patience, and the wrinkles in her face haven't been as prominent. Not to mention the slot is a lot less occupied," Maxine added. 

Franky agreed with Maxine the formidable Governor was a lot less cruel to them. She was still stoic and intimidating, but her harsh demeanor was practically non-existent. In fact, she found herself liking the woman and having much more respect for her. Despite not being top-dog anymore, she was still privy to information about the other women and the staff. Even more so now that one of the most influential officers was expecting. 

"Miss. Bennett has to be about six months pregnant, and Fergs hasn't changed much. I notice she and Bennett are always together, but they were always that way. " 

Boomer chimed in "ya know, I had a feeling they were into each other" 

"Didn't know ya had a gaydar Booms," Franky teased. 

"It's because she spends too much time with you," Maxine added. 

"I am not gay," Boomer shouted defensively. "I'm just saying Vinegar Tits followed Fergs wherever she went and stuff." 

"You could tell by just looking at them." Bea grabbed her drawing pad and flipped to a page that contained a drawing of the Governor and her deputy in the stairwell close together, holding each other's hands. 

"Aww, cute! You're so talented Bea," Doreen exclaimed. 

Franky scoffed "Seems like the almighty Joan Ferguson isn't as discreet as she thinks she is" 

Liz voiced her opinion, "It shows that Ferguson is human. I don't think we should use her lack of discretion against her. A happy Governor makes a happy Prison." 

"She's only happy when she's making someone else's life miserable." 

"I don't think that's true Booms, well at least not anymore. You can see the genuine joy in her eyes when she's talking to Miss. Bennett. Ferguson never had that look of happiness on her face like ever. Not even when she was making people's lives miserable". Doreen added.

Maxine nodded in agreement, "Up until she met Miss. Bennett, I don't think she knew how to be human or rather express human emotions." 

Frankly shrugged, "Better late than never."

~

Vera once again stood in front of the mirror. Her baby bump now very prominent at 7 months pregnant. Later that day, Joan would be taking her to lunch at a quaint tea shop. Joan told her to wear a casual sundress. Vera held two in hand a pink floral knee-length dress and a soft pink maxi dress. After much consideration, she decided to go with the light pink, maxi dress. She first put on a light amount of makeup and threw her hair into a messy ponytail, then she got dressed and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood her older wife, who wore an off white, sleeveless romper. She wore a slightly more substantial amount of makeup, and her dark, shoulder-length hair was down. 

"You look so beautiful, Joan," Vera said softly. The look was so unlike her wife, who usually wore her hair in a tight bun and darker colors. It warmed her heart, knowing that she was privy to this softer side of her wife. 

Joan embraced her shorter wife and gave her a languid, soft kiss. "As do you, my mysh. Are you ready to go ?" 

Vera nodded, and Joan took her hand as they walked to the car. 

The little cafe was about 10 away, and when they arrived instead of being seated at one of the tables in the front, the hostess took them to a small private room in the back. 

"Surprise!" 

Vera was met with the faces of her coworkers, Linda Miles and Bridget Westfall. As well as her long time friend Ann Reynolds. There were also a few of the other female officers in attendance. A pile of pink presents was laid out on the table, and on a smaller table, there were pastries and a cake shaped like a pink teddy bear. 

She grinned and turned to her wife, "did you know about this ?" 

"Of course! Who do you think planned it." 

The younger woman caressed Joan's cheek, "you amaze me, my love. Thank you so much." 

"Sit down darling, I get you a slice of cake and some tea. I know how you like it," she said with a wink. 

"Oh, I know," she responded with a knowing smirk." 

Soon everyone was seated eating, drinking, and speaking amongst themselves. Many of the women asked Vera and Joan what they were going to name the baby, but they decided to keep that a secret until she was born. 

Bridget clapped her hands, "Let's open some presents. She pulled two chairs to the middle of the room and had both Joan and Vera sit down. Linda grabbed two paper plates and placed one on each women's hand using a piece of ribbon to secure it to their heads. Joan rolled her eyes and tried to avoid having to wear one by saying Vera was the pregnant one, but Linda wouldn't hear of it. Eventually, she relented. 

One by one, each woman handed them their gift. The ribbon from the present was taped to either Vera's "hat" or Joan's "hat" in between each gift. The women took pictures of the couple laughing and smiling as they showed off each gift. They received many tiny and frilly pink outfits and baby essentials such as baby bottles, nappies, baby bath products, pacifiers, bibs, and even nipple cream. They also received many stuffed animals for their daughter to enjoy. 

As they were finishing opening the presents, Will Jackson and a few other male officers entered carrying a box containing a pram, and another had a matching car seat. Both women wore permanent grins. 

Before everyone left, Joan stood up to make a quick speech. "Thank you all so much for the wonderful presents. I speak for Vera and myself when I say that we are overwhelmed by your kindness and generosity." 

~

Will and then other men helped Joan and Vera bring all the gifts to their car, and Will stopped at the women's house to drop off the larger gifts since they couldn't fit them in Joan's car. 

When Vera went to the bathroom, Joan used that opportunity to set up Vera's last surprise. 

Once Vera came out of the bathroom, Joan beckoned her to sit before handing her an envelope. 

Vera took the piece of paper, "What's this ?" 

"You actually have to open to find out," Joan teased. 

Vera opened the envelope, which contained a pamphlet of a beautiful seaside hotel. "Joan, this is beautiful, but why are you giving this to me ?" 

"Is this somewhere you would like to go?" 

She chuckled, "of course, but when will we have time? The baby will be here soon, and we probably won't be able to go on any holidays until bubba is a bit older."

Joan smirked, "well, we are going tonight." 

Vera's jaw dropped "are you serious ?" 

"Of course, I am. I read something online about a babymoon. A honeymoon, but before the baby is born." 

Vera smiled with excitement, "I have to pack! " 

"All our bags are packed and in the car ready to go."

A half-hour later, the women were on the road headed to the hotel for their "babymoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I figured I would space out the chapters a bit more, keep you all on your toes ;) Chapter 13 will probably be up by Monday. Please let me know what you think of this chapter or what you think of the story (so far) in general. 
> 
> mysh: mouse 
> 
> P.S. you might recognize one of the lines xD


	13. Vera's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated teen bordering on mature because of sexual content. However, after the first part, the rest is appropriate for everyone. Read at your own discretion :)

The next morning the couple sat on their private porch facing the ocean and were sipping orange juice. Vera laid against Joan's chest, who happened to be rubbing soothing circles around her extended tummy. Vera closed her eyes and sighed. She was starting to doze off but was interrupted when Joan untied her robe. 

"Joan, what are you doing? I didn't put anything on after I showered" 

"Mmm interesting," Joan replied as she opened her robe, exposing her wife's completely bare body. Vera's sensitive nipples hardened against the morning air. 

"Someone can see us," Vera tried to argue. 

Joan slowly moved her hands up Vera's body and circled hard nipples with her index fingers. "No one can see us. This is all private." She smirked when she heard a soft whimper escape her wife's lips. "I don't think you want me to stop." 

The younger woman shook her head vigorously. 

"Turn around so I can see you," she husked. 

After getting comfortable, Joan gave her a once over. "You're so sexy. Your glow is intoxicating." 

Vera chuckled "I'm as sexy as a beached whale, look at me." 

"Oh, I am prekrasnyy, and I'm enjoying every second of it. I don't see a beached whale. I see my perfect wife carrying our daughter." She ran her hands over Vera's stomach to emphasize her point." Joan gasped when she felt the baby move against her hand, "I guess Gracie agrees." 

Before Vera could answer, Joan, cupped her breasts, "these have changed so much. Preparing to feed our child when she's born." 

"Enjoy then while you can," Vera teased. 

Suddenly Joan's tongue ran over one of her hard peaks. "I plan to do just that." 

Vera leaned back slightly "they are very sensitive at the moment. Please be careful." 

Joan smiled softly, "always." 

Vera wrapped her arms around Joan's neck and pulled her as close as she could. "Love me, Joan." 

"Oh, I do moya zhena I do," Joan murmured against Vera's full lips. 

~

After a morning of slow and passionate lovemaking, the couple walked down the beach, Joan holding a picnic basket in one hand and her wife's hand in the other. They didn't walk far since Vera got tired relatively quickly. 

After setting up their beach blanket, Joan helped Vera sit down and laid out their fruit and cheese spread. However, Joan realized her wife was uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Vera, are you alright? You're very quiet." 

The younger woman spoke, a barely noticeable quiver in her voice, "I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad." 

Joan's stomach dropped with dread. Did something happen to the baby? Did she do something wrong? Was Vera angry at her? 

Vera gulped, "remember how I thought we were having a boy." 

"Yes, I do." The first thought that went through the older woman's mind was that the doctor got the gender wrong, but wouldn't Dr. Michaels have told them that together? 

"Well," Vera continued "I wanted Grace to be a boy. I did feel a bit of gender disappointment and apprehensiveness when her gender was revealed." 

Joan wasn't mad. She was shocked but also confused. "But you seemed so thrilled." 

"I was absolutely thrilled. I was feeling a whole bunch of emotions that day. I just feel ashamed that I was even disappointed that I was having a girl, especially after everything we both went through to conceive her." 

Joan grabbed a strawberry and took a bite, "but what I don't understand is why you were disappointed." 

Vera sighed, " my mother loved me, but the way she showed it was through emotional abuse. She would tell me I wasn't pretty enough to wear makeup and how I was fat. She brainwashed me into believing that no one would love or appreciate me as much as she did. The first year I was allowed to have a birthday party, no one showed up. My mother told me that it was because no one liked me, and no one ever would. Later I found out my she called all my friends and told them I was ill, so she had to cancel. I cried for almost an entire night. When I told her why she said she was only doing it to protect me. What if I do the same thing to Gracie? 

Joan took Vera's hands "the night after we found out you were pregnant, I didn't sleep. Suddenly my excitement disappeared, and I was terrified. My father showed love through discipline and physical training. As long as I was strategic in my thoughts and physically agile, nothing else mattered. The only time I knew what true parental love was, was when my mother was alive and when Grace looked after me. I haven't been shown parental love since I was fifteen. I feared that I would turn out to be just like my father, but then I realized that I won't end up being like him because he showed me what not to do as a parent and I reckon the same applies to your mum." 

The younger woman looked down at her baby bump and placed her hands over its center. "I refuse to be a bad mother to her." 

"You will not be a bad mother; you're the most genuinely caring person I know. You're selfless and gentle. You know how to brighten someone's day. You never put people down. I dare say you are the complete opposite of your mother." 

Vera wiped her tears and smiled, "how do you always know the perfect things to say!"

Joan kissed the top of her forehead "when you love someone as much as I love you, it's easy." 

She chuckled and tucked her head into Joan's shoulder. "I love you." 

"Are you feeling up for a swim ?" 

Vera nodded excitedly and held out her hands so Joan could help her stand up. Once regaining their balance, the couple walked hand in hand towards the surprisingly calm blue water. 

Joan walked into the water only enough to get her toes wet. It's actually pretty warm" Vera followed behind her, and both swam out far enough so that they were waist-deep. 

The younger woman closed her eyes and sighed. Not being able to feel the constant heaviness was an odd sensation but was a very welcomed relief. Her wife swam closer, and Vera wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist. She looked down and giggled. 

Joan also looked down, "What's wrong?"

"I think bubba is swimming in there too." 

Suddenly Joan felt something push into her midsection. "Indeed, she is. Maybe she'll be an Olympic swimmer one day." 

"Or a professional soccer player," Vera scoffed. "This is the last holiday we will ever go on before we're parents." 

"I know," Joan responded as she ran her fingers up and down her wife's back. "Next time we come here, Gracie will be with us." 

Vera smiled and rested her head on Joan's shoulder. They floated in silence, letting the sun embrace their bodies. The gentle rocking of the water put the younger woman to sleep. Joan released a soft chuckle and kissed her wife gently. 

"Let's head back, and I'll set you up a nice warm bath." 

Vera bit her lower lip, "Will you join me?"

Joan smirked, "well, if that is what you desire, who am I to say no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got home earlier than I anticipated, so here's an update! I finished writing the rest of the story...sorta ;) I'll try to update as often as I can, but I have a lot going on at the moment! Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> prekrasnyy: beautiful 
> 
> Moya Zhena: my wife


	14. Addressing the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for everyone :)

After three blissful days on the water with the love of her life, Joan and Vera were back at work. Fortunately, nothing drastic occurred while the Governor and her deputy were absent. 

Joan was watching the CCTV. She suspected someone from C-block was smuggling in contraband. However, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come" 

A few seconds later, the tall figure of Will Jackson was standing before her. 

The Governor turned her attention away from the screen. She acknowledged her senior officer, "what can I do for you, Mr. Jackson." 

He fidgeted with his hands behind his back. "It's something of a personal nature, Governor." 

She glanced at him skeptically, "Go on?" 

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Unless you have plans with Vera." 

Joan couldn't help but smirk at his nervousness "may I ask why. Surely you're not asking me on a date. As you are fully aware, I have a wife," she teased. 

Mr. Jackson relaxed a little knowing the Governor wasn't put off by his request. "It's not something I would like to get into at work. Like I said. It is personal, and I believe this topic would be more appropriate to discuss outside these walls." 

The Governor nodded, "Very well, what time would you like me to arrive, and may I bring anything ?" 

He smiled with relief. Happy that his superior didn't press him to elaborate, "7 o'clock would be perfect, and you don't need to bring anything." 

Joan sat up, her stoic demeanor back in place, "If that's all you are dismissed." 

~

Vera looked at her wife in shock, "dinner? With Will?" 

Joan was brushing her wet hair, "My sentiments exactly. He said he had something of a personal nature to discuss with me." 

The younger woman was secretly pleased with how far her wife's relationship with Will Jackson had come. When she and Joan started seeing each other, her spouse admitted that the only reason she came to Wentworth was to get revenge on Will Jackson. She was extremely resentful because he was the social worker who took Jianna's baby away. She also blamed him for Jianna's death, thinking it was a suicide. However, Joan later found out her death was not a suicide but a homicide. Once she learned of these new facts, she realized her purpose at Wentworth wasn't to get revenge on one of her senior officers. It was to meet the woman who she would spend the rest of her life with. Ever since then, Joan's relationship with Will Jackson had blossomed into a sort of friendship. 

After drying her hair, Vera took the hairbrush and put her wife's hair into a fishtail braid. 

"I'm sorry I'm abandoning you tonight mysh. I can make you dinner before I leave." 

Vera chuckled "I'm perfectly capable of making myself dinner. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll call." 

Once Joan was dressed, she went downstairs and grabbed an unopened bottle of wine. It wasn't in her nature to go to a guest's house empty-handed. Meanwhile, Vera was in the kitchen preparing her dinner. 

Joan gave her wife a gentle kiss. "Please call me if you need anything. I'm only ten minutes away." 

"I know, I've been to Will's house many times." 

Joan just shook her head, "I love you." 

~

Joan didn't have the chance to ring the doorbell before Will Jackson opened to door. "Governor, I'm so glad you can make it. Please come in." 

"Please call me Joan," she demanded in a friendly tone "after all, we aren't at work." 

Hesitantly he nodded and showed Joan to the dining room table, which was nicely set up. He poured them each a glass of wine. However, he put a little more into the glass, knowing he needed all the liquid courage he could get. 

"So Will, you invited me here to discuss something. What's on your mind ?" 

He took a gulp of wine, which Joan took notice of. "I-I just wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago At Blackmoore. I also owe you an explanation as to what happened that night." 

Despite the coldness that hardened her features, Joan urged him to continue. The last thing she wanted was to discuss was Jianna, and what happened the night her baby was taken. Even after all the years that have gone by, Joan still didn't know precisely what took place. However, she wasn't about to pass up the chance to get the truth. 

Jackson took a deep breath before he continued. "The Governor at the time didn't take that little boy away from his mother because she wasn't a fit parent. In fact, despite the circumstances, she happened to be a fantastic mum. However, he was threatened by you. The Governor was convinced that you were going after his job. He knew how close you were to Jianna and the baby and used that against you. He knew this would hurt you so badly you would be incapable of doing your job, giving him an excuse to transfer you. Her passing was just the icing on the cake. I told him numerous times that no evidence suggested the young girl was an unfit mother. As you know, he had friends in high places, and unless I took that child away my career in corrections would be over. I have never regretted anything so much in my life. There isn't a day that goes by without thinking about Jianna and Shayne." Tears began to run down his face. "Joan, please know none of that was your fault. I reckon Jianna was a great mother because she had you by her side." 

Joan struggled to hold back her own tears and did something she hadn't done with anyone besides Vera and Jianna. She walked over to the distraught man and embraced him. "I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I had no right. I understand why you did it. For the greater good." 

He gave her a sad smile "I know how grief can turn you into a horrid person. I was prepared to kill the person who killed my wife. I didn't care what I did; I just wanted revenge. Then I met Rose, who changed everything. Love can turn you into a much better person then you can even imagine, and in your case Joan. It has" 

"Ah, yes, I heard about your relationship with Rose," Joan said with a smirk. "I wasn't sure if the rumors were true. I wish you both the best. Is she aware you made a fantastic meal for another woman?" 

"Yes she does, how does Vera feel knowing her wife eating dinner with a handsome man who made as you said, a fantastic dinner." 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Jackson," Joan teased. 

The bantering continued for the rest of the evening, both were surprised at how easily the conversation flowed between them. Around 9:30 pm Joan told him she had to get home to Vera. However, before she left, he handed her a piece of paper. 

"Shayne's phone number." 

Joan's jaw dropped, "how ?" 

"Let's just say you aren't the only person who has friends in high places." 

She gave him another hug and looked at the number with tears in her eyes. 

~

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Doreen asked the group. 

"If you just saw Fergs and Mr. J laughing, then yes, you did," Bea responded, just as surprised. 

"Are we in the bloody Twilight Zone?" Liz added as they continued to observe the two officers. 

Franky took her feet off the chair when she saw the Governor glare at her. "I thought they hated each other." 

"Well, they could be mates now. Look at us. I use to hate your guts, and now we get along just fine." Bea pointed out. 

The former top dog laughed, "Fuck you, Red." 

"My god, he just shoved her," Juice whispered. 

Boomer laughed excitedly, "ooo The Freak bout to go bunta on his arse." 

Much to everyone's disappointment, all the older woman did was roll her eyes. 

"Yep, definitely in the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a few days to update. I've been struggling a bit. I wasn't planning on including a chapter involving Mr. Jackson, Joan, and Shayne. However, after talking with the lovely and talented Lyhesa I was inspired! Feedback is always appreciated as you know by now :P
> 
> mysh: mouse


	15. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all :)

Joan started at the piece of paper in her hand and then at her cellphone. She was about to make a phone call that could potentially change her life. Every-time she went to pick up the phone; she drew her hand back. 

Vera sat beside Joan and put her hand over her shoulder. "Joan, stop procrastinating and just do it. I truly believe you need to do this to fully get closure. He deserves to know more about his mother. You might be the only person who knows the answers to questions he is bound to have." 

Joan nodded, knowing Vera was right, but what if he didn't even want to bother with her? What if he blamed her for his mother's death? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that rejection. How was she supposed to explain how much she cared for her despite not even knowing him. Then without a second thought, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. It was now or never. She was surprised when she heard what sounded like a young man on the other end. 

" Hello," she hated that her voice was quivering." my name is Joan Ferguson. I-I was a close friend of your mothers."

Vera held her breath as she watched the whole scene in front of her play out. 

" oh ?" Joan said," I wasn't expecting that," she listened intently as the young man spoke." I would enjoy that, does noon tomorrow, work?" she paused, waiting for a response" fantastic! I look forward to it." 

When Joan got off the phone, she saw Vera looking at her expectantly. 

"Well ?" 

Joan grinned. "Apparently, he's a friend of Will's, but they didn't make the connection until recently. Will told him about me and asked if I were to reach out would he want to meet me. I guess he said yes because we are going to grab lunch tomorrow. I wish Will had told me earlier. It would have alleviated my anxiety. 

Vera gave her a matching grin "that's fantastic, my love. I'm so happy for you. I think Will didn't tell you because he wanted you to make the decision yourself. Maybe knowing Shayne would want you to reach out would make you feel somewhat obligated? 

The older woman cupped her wife's cheeks and kissed her, "you are so smart, my little mysh. When Will told me he has friends in high places, he actually meant Shayne himself." 

Joan went into the kitchen and made both herself and her wife ice cream sundaes. There was something else I wanted to discuss with you." 

"Oh?" 

"I know when we were picking a sperm donor, we briefly talked about religion. I'm Jewish but know nothing about the religion. I would like our daughter to have somewhat of a religious upbringing. I know you're catholic. Would you want Gracie to be baptized?" 

Vera smiled and nodded, "that would be wonderful. I want Gracie to have Godparents that I know will always be in her life." 

Joan took a bit of ice cream "I think Mr.-I mean Will would be a fantastic Godfather to Gracie." 

"Really!" Vera responded with both shock and excitement. 

The older woman grinned, "absolutely. He has cared about you for years, and after what he's done for Shayne and me, I have no doubt he will show the same amount of love if not more to Grace." 

~

Joan sat at a small table outside the bistro where she and Shane were scheduled to meet. She glanced at her watch, which read 11:57. 

Exactly at noon, a young, tall, dark-skinned man entered the room and smiled in her direction. He walked over and extended his hand. "You must be Ms. Ferguson." 

"And you must be Shayne". She shook his hand without hesitation and gestured for him to sit down. 

"I've heard so much about you." 

The older woman grimaced, "all good things, I hope." 

Shayne chuckled, "Will told me you were strict yet fair and fiercely loyal to those you care most about." 

She gave him a hint of a smile "since you seem to know so much about me; it's your turn to tell me a bit about yourself." 

" May I get you anything to drink" a young waitress interrupted. 

After Joan ordered a water with lemon and Shayne ordered a Diet Coke, he began to tell the woman across him about himself. 

"After I was taken from my mum, no one in my family wanted me. They saw my mum as a disgrace, so I was sent to a foster home. I was in and out of foster-care my entire life. It seemed like once I got close to a family, they couldn't raise me anymore. I'm a black teenage boy. They all had this preconceived notion that I would steal from them or dabble in drugs. I always made sure to stay on the straight and narrow. I'm graduating in June and plan on studying social work. That's how I met Will, and then he told me about you."

"If I had known how much you were struggling, I would have fought harder to see you and make sure you were okay. I have to be honest. I was scared to see you. I feared you would resent me and blame me for what happened to your mum. I made a promise to protect both of you, and I didn't. For that, I apologize." 

Shayne gave her a small smile, "that's all in the past. I'm glad I get to meet you now. According to Will, you knew my mum very well. So, can you tell me about her?

Joan felt a lump form in her throat but still gave him a rare smile. "Of course." 

She told the young boy how intelligent Jianna was and how she was an extremely talented artist. She mentioned how his mum was very shy around the other women and typically only confided in her. Judy Blume was her favorite author and how she loved the Beatles. Then she proceeded to tell him how afraid Jianna was when she found out she was pregnant. But how quickly her fear turned to excitement. Joan also mentioned how much she craved chocolate ice cream so she would sneak it in every once in a while. 

"Your mother loved you more than anyone else in the world, and I know you would have loved her too." 

"Did you love her ?" 

Joan was taken aback "I cared about her very much." She took a deep breath, "yes, I did love her." 

"I thought so." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Joan. "I know she loved you too. If she didn't, she would have never written this." 

It was a drawing of herself holding baby Shayne, and at the bottom, it said: "will you be Shayne's godmother?" 

The older woman looked at the teen in front of her and then down at the drawing. She couldn't contain her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just shocked is all and very flattered." With a shaking hand, she ran her fingers over Jianna's handwriting.

Shayne's eyes suddenly widened. "I just realized something! My mum named me after you. My middle name is Jonah." 

"She never told me." 

"I guess she never had the chance. I reckon she would have told you when she asked you to be my godmother. Would you have said yes ?" 

Joan nodded and wiped away her tears, "absolutely." 

"Well, I know it's not official, but would you still be my godmother ?" 

Joan hugged him and nodded, knowing that if she spoke, sobbing would replace words. She realized that it wasn't too late to keep the promise she made all those years ago.

A week later, Vera and Shayne met for the first time. The three of them had dinner at their house. Much to Joan's relief Vera and Shayne bonded instantly. They even exchanged phone numbers, Vera, telling him if he ever needed anything she was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, I was not expecting to include Shayne in my fic but here we are! I hope you enjoyed and please leave comments and feedback :) 
> 
> mysh: mouse


	16. Assistance is Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for everyone!

Vera went to snuggle against her wife when she realized the older woman wasn't there. It was 8:00 am, which meant Joan was at work. Since Vera was placed on light duty, she wasn't expected to be at work till 10. Instead of sleeping more, she decided to take her time getting ready. Maybe even stopping at the local bakery for a muffin. 

When she stepped into the shower, she noticed her feet swelled up significantly overnight. She rolled her eyes, blaming it on the salty fries she had the night before. She sighed in relief when her work shoes fit, but it wasn't long until her feet began hurting. 

Much to her dismay on the way to the bakery, she felt a headache coming on. She figured she was probably dehydrated and would feel better once she got some food and water in her system. However, even after consuming her blueberry muffin and a bottle of water, her headache only worsened. It wasn't the first time she had a bad headache, and they usually went away in a few hours. 

Vera experienced a sharp pain in her ribs during the drive, which took her breath away, "Gracie, what are you doing in there ?" She joked. When Grace kicked her near her ribs, the pain usually subsided within seconds. However, the pain only continued. Vera shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. It wasn't worth it to go home since she was only two minutes away from prison. 

Before starting her day, the younger woman made her obligatory visit to the Governor's office. 

Joan grinned when she saw her wife enter. "Good morning, my beautiful deputy." She greeted before walking over to Vera and kissing her softly. However, she felt her wife make a sound that was a mix between a wince and whimper. 

"Vera, what's wrong ?" 

"Gracie's just very active this morning," she lied, not wanting to worry Joan over what was most likely nothing. 

Joan nodded wearily and placed her hands on Vera's rounded tummy, which seemed to have grown significantly within the last week. "Maybe you should go home and rest. I can't have my deputy not performing at peak efficiently," she joked. 

Vera released a half-hearted chuckle, "I'm fine, I'll just have to drink more water and not be on my feet as much." 

She was walking towards the cafeteria when she began to see spots. Vera rubbed her eyes, hoping it would go away. However, it only blurred her vision more. Suddenly she felt as if she was going to faint. 

Joan !" She screamed as she hit the ground. 

Joan shot up when she heard someone scream her name. A sense of panic overwhelmed her when she saw her very pregnant wife was unconscious. Joan ran and knelt down beside her. 

"Help !" She screamed, "officer needs assistance now." She grabbed Vera's walkie talkie from her belt, "Sierra 3 to Nurse Atkins. Assistance is needed by Cafeteria H. My wife is unconscious." 

A few seconds later, the nurse was there with a blood pressure cuff "I already called for an ambulance." Before she could continue, Vera slowly gained consciousness. 

"What happened" she looked at her, obviously worried wife. Just as she was about to ask about the baby, she felt a hard kick. 

"It seems you passed out. Nurse Atkins is going to check your blood pressure, and an ambulance should be arriving shortly. 

" Is that really necessary ?" She asked as her blood pressure was taken. "I'm probably just dehydrated."

"127 over 75," The nurse announced as she removed the cuff. 

"Vera, your blood pressure is extremely high. You must go to the hospital." 

Vera nodded, and a few minutes later, both women were in an ambulance. 

"Joan, I'm scared." 

The older woman swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and held Vera's hand tightly, "I know, baby." Joan didn't say everything would be okay because she didn't know if it would. The best thing she could do was hide her own anxiety and comfort her wife the best she could. 

Once they arrived, Vera's blood pressure was retaken. It was higher than the first time, which added to both women's anxiety. The fetal heart monitor indicated that the baby was in distress. The younger woman was immediately admitted. It didn't take long for a doctor to arrive. 

"Mrs. Ferguson, you have a severe case of pre-eclampsia. We need to do a c-section now, or you and your baby could die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit heavy and I'm sorry...not really. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or Tuesday. As always feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated.


	17. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for all audiences :)

"Wow, I can't believe how tiny her fingers are and look at these toes." Vera cooed. 

Joan leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head "she is absolutely perfect." 

Grace Irina Ferguson was born via c-section at 12:23 pm. She weighed 6lbs 5 oz. Fortunately, both mother and daughter were in perfect health. Grace had Joan's dark hair and fair skin. However, her eyes were ocean blue, just like her Vera's. 

"She's definitely knows how to make an entrance just like her Mama," Vera teased she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "When I met your mama for the first time, she was scary." 

The older woman nudged her wife, "hey !" 

"But," Vera continued ignoring the woman beside her "I didn't even pay attention to her scary-ness because she was so beautiful and still is." 

The other woman shook her head and kissed Vera softly, "I love you." 

The tender moment was interrupted by a tiny whimper. "What's wrong, malen'kiy?" Joan cooed as the younger woman handed her their daughter. 

Joan walked around the room softly singing the Russian lullaby she sang a few months back. She stopped at the window and watched the sunrise just as she finished singing Gracie's eyes fluttered closed. Joan kissed her forehead before gently placing her in the bassinet. 

Meanwhile, Vera grabbed her phone and took a few pictures of the intimate moment between mother and daughter. 

The older woman stood by the newborn's bassinet, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. 

Joan checked her phone for the first time since she and Vera got to the hospital. She had many missed calls from Will, Linda, and Shayne. First, she called Will, who picked up immediately. 

"Joan! How's Vera? Is everything okay ?" 

"Both Vera and Gracie are doing just fine." 

"Congratulations to you both. Gracie is such a beautiful name." 

Then Joan heard him announce the big news to the rest of the officers in the break room as well as their clapping and cheering that followed. 

"Are you two allowing visitors ?" 

Joan looked at Vera, who nodded, "Yes, there is something we would like to discuss with you anyway. Let me know when you're coming so I can meet you in the lobby. Also, shower and change before you come." 

Will chuckled, on the other end, "I wouldn't expect any less." 

~

It didn't take long for the news of Gracie Ferguson's birth to spread around Wentworth. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss. Bennett and the Bubba are alright. From what I heard, there was quite a scare." 

Franky sat beside Liz "Smiles said that they both almost died"

"I wonder who she's gonna look like." 

Bea chuckled, "Booms, she's most likely going to look like Ferguson and the sperm donor. Ms. Bennett carried and gave birth."

"Right right," Boomer muttered as she took a bite of bacon. 

When they saw Mr. Jackson, Doreen called him over. 

" Mr. J, what's the baby's name?" 

The temporary Governor hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should tell the women. Still, looking at the group of before him, he knew that they were trustworthy. "Her name is Grace." 

All the women let our a series of "awwws." 

During her recreation time, Bea drew a stork holding a bag that said: "it's a girl". All the women signed the front and back along with well-wishes for the mothers and their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read any of my works you know by now or know me I hate writing angst (something I should work on). There was no way I could ruin the domestic fluff I've written so far. Please let me know what you think. There's only a few chapters left!


	18. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is appropriate for everyone :)

Vera was snoring lightly beside her wife, who had a sleeping Gracie on her chest. Joan repeatedly placed little kisses on the top of her daughter's full head of dark hair. The crime show she happened to be watching was ending when the little bundle against her began squirming and suckling. The older woman let out a soft chuckle. 

"Those aren't the ones you want." She leaned over and kissed her sleeping wife's forehead.  
"Vera, Gracie needs to be fed." 

Vera nodded and opened her robe before guiding her daughter to her chest and helping her latch on correctly. 

Joan watched the scene unfold in front of her, secretly wishing she could bond with her daughter in such an intimate way. As if reading her mind, Vera's nurse walked in and handed Joan a hospital gown with a smile. 

"I figured after the little one finishes eating, you and Grace could do some skin on skin bonding." She instructed Joan to take off her t-shirt and place the hospital gown around her like a vest. Once Grace was burped, she took her from Vera and unswaddled her before putting her directly on Joan's bare chest. Lastly, she placed Grace's blanket over her. 

Immediately the baby snuggled into her Mama's chest. Tears softly ran down Joan's cheeks. "I never knew I was capable of loving someone this much." 

Vera, who was grinning, wiped her eyes "I know exactly what you mean." 

"It's so overwhelming, but in the best way." Joan closed her eyes, not remembering the lash time she felt so at peace. Sleep was beginning to overcome her but was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. 

Will Jackson entered with a pink balloon and what looked to be a drawing in his hand. Under any other circumstances, Joan would have been quick to cover up, but in this case, she couldn't care less besides most of her chest was covered anyway. 

He handed Vera the balloon and card "the balloon is from me, and the card is from the women."

"Wow, this is beautiful," Vera said as she took in the simple but at the same time intricate drawing on the front. She traced the design and read all the well wishes. 

"Looks like many people like you, Gracie," she cooed before reading some of the messages. 

"Don't worry if anyone messes with the bubba I'll go bunta on their arses" -Boomer. 

"Congrats! Maybe one day (once I get out of here) little Grace and Joshy can have a play date" - Doreen. 

"Congratulations! I'm sure Grace is beautiful! Everyone would love to see pictures"- Maxine. 

"Welcome to the world, little Grace! Enjoy every moment because she will grow up before your eyes !"- Liz 

"By now, I'm sure you are both experiencing a type of love you never thought existed. It's a feeling you'll have for the rest of your life. I wish you all the best"- Bea. 

"You crazy motherfuckers actually did it. Have fun."- Juice

The last one made everyone laugh, "it hurts to laugh," Vera clutched her tummy. 

Will tied the balloon to Vera's bed "You gave us all quite a scare." 

"This one is just like her Mama. She wanted out and already knows how to scare the shit out of everyone." 

"She looks like you, Joan." He said as he looked at the baby's dark brown hair and fair skin. "She looks like a babydoll." 

Joan smiled with pride "She also has the most beautiful blue eyes." 

Gracie opened her eyes and yawned, placing a tiny hand on her Mama's chest as if knowing she was being talked about.

"Oh, she has you wrapped around her finger." 

The older woman chuckled, "without a doubt, Mr. Jackson." 

When the infant began squirming, Joan handed the baby to Vera and situated herself, so she was completely covered. 

"After I change her nappy, would you like to hole her ?" Will nodded and washed his hands. 

The tiny bundle in his arms looked even smaller. Grace looked up at him as if she was observing him closely. "She's absolutely perfect. So serious too." 

"I wonder who she gets that from," Vera teased. 

"She hasn't cried yet, which is a good thing because we would like you to be our daughter's godfather." 

Will looked up at the new mothers, "I would be honored." 

"Then it's settled," Vera said as she took a few photos of Gracie and her Uncle Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken me a few days to upload. I just began classes and had a few events to attend. Also, my mental health has not been in the best state. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue :)


	19. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be enjoyed by all !

"Joan, you know you can drive a little faster." Vera knew it wouldn't take long for her wife's protective side to emerge. Now it was in full force. 

"Vera, do you know how many people die in car crashes per year? Over a million people. I'm not risking our daughter's life." 

Vera had to bite her lip to stop herself from chuckling. "Whatever you want to do, love." 

When they got home, there were three cars outside. They knew Will was going to meet them, but they didn't know who the other two vehicles belonged to. 

In the window, there was a banner that read, "It's a Girl" inside stood Linda, Will, and Shayne. 

"What are you two doing here ?" Vera asked as she gently gave Shayne, and Linda hugs. 

"Well, come follow us and find out." The blonde said with a smirk. 

Will took the car seat and unstrapped Grace while the mother's followed Linda down the hall. She took them to Grace's nursery, which was fully decorated. 

The walls were painted pale pink, which matched the crib's pink and floral bedding. Above the crib was a mobile of flowers and butterflies. All the other furniture was white. On the shelves, there was a stuffed rabbit and a framed picture from Vera's last sonogram. There was also a little mouse plush, which made Vera laugh. A nursing chair was in the corner beside the window. 

"You both did a beautiful job," Joan nodded in agreement, surprised that she liked the girlie decor. It was simple yet perfect for her little princess. 

In their room, a bassinet was set up beside the women's bed. Grace would sleep here for the first few months. 

Shayne handed Joan a pink bag "I got a little something for baby Gracie." Inside was a teddy bear. She gave the young man a hug and placed it in Grace's crib. "She will love it !" 

Later that evening, the couple sat on the bed while the baby laid between them. She had her hand wrapped around Joan's long finger unsuccessfully, trying to pull it into her mouth. 

Joan chuckled and shook her head "You just ate moy rebenok." 

Vera kisses her tiny belly making her squirm. "Our first night at home as parents. Can you believe it ?" 

"I feel like we've waited our entire lives for this very moment." 

The younger woman nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. At this moment, nothing but you and Gracie matter." 

"We created the perfect little family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end...well kinda. I hope you all enjoyed this domestic fluffy story. 
> 
> moy rebenok: my child


	20. Five Years Later

"Mama!" Five-year-old Grace shouted as she ran down the hall 

Joan beamed and gathered the little girl into her arms "how was school today moya dorogaya devochka." 

"Good! I drew a picture !" 

"You did? I can't wait to see it!" She held out her hand, "come on, we have to get your backpack out of Aunt Franky's car." 

Franky, who was released from Wentworth two years ago, was engaged to former forensic psychologist Bridget Westfall. While studying law, she was also the Ferguson's unofficial nanny. Whenever Vera and Joan were both at work, Franky was the person who took their daughter to school and picked her up at the end of the school day. She was also Grace's "cool aunt" but was strict when she had to be. 

"Where's mummy ?" Gracie asked as she and her mama headed back into the prison. 

"She's in a meeting with Uncle Will and Aunt Linda, which is why she couldn't get you from school." 

Joan picked her daughter up before entering general. The Governor and Grace were met with hellos, and many admired the little girl's beauty. The older woman put Grace down when they reached H-2. 

The women all stopped what they were doing to greet the child who stole their hearts. 

"Hey, Gracie," Bea greeted as the little girl gave her a hug. "I drew something for ya." Bea went to her room, and a few seconds later emerged with a butterfly drawing in hand. "Your mum told me how much you love butterflies!

Grace looked at the drawing and grinned, "thank you." She turned to her mama and held it up, "can we hang it up when we get home !" 

"That's a wonderful idea, baby."

Liz walked over and squatted down, so she was level with Gracie, "Hello darl, I trust you're behaving for your mummies." 

The little girl nodded vigorously. However, the "you're a little liar" look on Joan's face gave her away.

Grace giggled, "well, most of the time." 

Liz looked up at the smirking Governor and winked, "well, as long as it's most of the time, that's good enough for me." 

"Princess Gracie has graced us with her presence."

"Maxie !" The little girl exclaimed. 

Maxine placed her hand on the little girl's chubby cheeks "I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." 

"Vera and I are very blessed to have a daughter who is beautiful both inside and out." 

"Oi! I heard the Bubba was here." 

"Booms!" The little girl took her hand, "I need help with this level in Sonic !" She handed booms her DS. 

Joan smirked at the sight before her thinking back to when Boomer mentioned Sonic, which she knew nothing about. Ironically it became her daughter's favorite video game. Joan and Vera didn't let her play very often, but she and Boomer would usually play a level or two when Joan brought her to visit. 

"One level, and then we need to find mummy." 

After completing the level with Boomer, she said goodbye to everyone, and Joan scooped her up again. 

~

When they arrived at the Governor's office, Joan sat in her chair with her daughter on her lap. "Want to call mummy ?" 

Grace nodded, and Joan grabbed her walkie talkie. "Say Sierra 3 to Sierra 2, she whispered slowly." 

The little girl did as she told. "Yes, little miss Ferguson." Vera teased. 

"I'm in Mama's room." 

Vera chuckled "I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you." 

"We love you too." 

As promised, the smaller woman arrived two minutes later. 

Grace jumped off Joan's lap and hugged her mummy. 

"Hello, my sweet butterfly. Are you doing mama's job ?" 

"Yep !" 

Joan got up and walked over to her wife, "It looks like we can go on holiday. Little Miss Governor over here looks like she's got everything under control." 

"Oh yes, because your job entails watching Toy Story and coloring." 

"Now, wouldn't that be nice."

Vera raised her eyebrows, "you watching Toy Story ?" 

The older woman crossed her arms, "it's an adorable movie." 

Her wife chuckled, "let's go see Uncle Will and Uncle Shayne." 

Shayne finished his degree in forensic psychology, and thanks to his aunt and Will, he immediately took over Bridget's position. 

Will grinned, "how's my Gracie girl ?" He asked as he lifted her and threw her up in the air, only stopping when she was out of breath from all the laughing. It's was a tradition Will created with his Goddaughter. Every time he saw her, he would throw her in the air. 

As the little girl proceeded to tell her uncle's about her day. Vera pulled her wife aside. "Can we speak in your office ?" 

Joan nodded and told their daughter and her uncle's that they would be back soon and for Grace to be on her best behavior. 

Once in her office, Vera shut and locked the door. "I got a call from Dr. Michaels." 

"And ?" Joan said hopefully. 

Vera beamed, "In eight months, Gracie will be a big sister." 

Joan grabbed her wife's cheeks and kissed her wife, "oh moya lyubov' I'm so happy." 

"Just imagine," Vera began to whisper, "in eight months our family of three will become a family of five." 

"I can hardly wait!" A few seconds later, Joan gasped and placed her hands on Vera's stomach. 

"Oh my, there's two of them !" 

The younger woman couldn't help but giggle, "yes, Joan, there are two babies there." 

Joan wiped the tears in her eyes and laughed, "we are in for a wild ride." 

"But we'll be on this wild ride together. The ride of creating our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its officially the end! I can't believe this fic has hit 50 kudos! Thank you for coming on this wild ride with me :) 
> 
> moya dorogaya devochka: My dear girl 
> 
> moya lyubov' : my love

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things. This will be a multichapter fic however I am not sure how long it will be. Also, the rating will vary from chapter to chapter. In the beginning, before each chapter begins, I will clearly state the rating. This story will be AU/ not canon (meaning that Joan doesn't kill anyone or attempt to kill anyone). Kudos are always appreciated and I love reading and responding to comments :) Chapter 2 will be posted ASAP. 
> 
> malen'kiy: Little one


End file.
